This invention relates to rotatable cradles or baskets for receiving patients for full length X-ray examination, and in particular to a rotatable cradle or basket for receiving and holding infants for X-ray examination.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,129, granted Sept. 4, 1973, I describe an adult patient-receiving basket for an X-ray examination table having a motor drive for rotating the basket about its own longitudinal axis and moving the basket transversely on the X-ray examination table top. The table top is pviotal about its short or transverse axis so that the patient in the basket may be placed in various inclined positions ranging between horizontal and vertical. Moreover, since the X-ray table top is supported on pedestal elevator means located under the center portion of the table top, the table top and hence the baskets may be elevated and lowered.
The source of X-rays is positioned above the examination table top to project X-rays down through the table top onto an image plane located below. The image plane may be an image amplifier, or a photographic film, or any other suitable image-forming device. Thus, the examination table top is disposed between the source of X-rays and the image plane. The patient to be X-rayed is ordinarily strapped in the basket in full-length on-the-back position. The patient-support center panel of the basket is made of material which is transparent to X-rays. One example of such material is plywood.